


Hyness and his Dream

by MarioIsMario



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other, hyness has a nightmare, i started writing this at 1:47am, its kinda wild lol, spoilers for kirby star allies, thanks kirby discord, void terminass is thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioIsMario/pseuds/MarioIsMario
Summary: Hyness has a nightmare after the events of Heroes of Another Dimension. Not for the faint of heart.





	Hyness and his Dream

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Hyness was forced out of Void Termina's body. That pink puffball and his allies freed them and now he and his mages were on the battlefield watching the fight.

"We have to go!"

The yellow mage wanted to leave. What was her name again? It didn't matter, because _he_ was standing right there, the god that Hyness worked so hard to bring to life.

He watched in awe at him, watching him suddenly sprout wings and diving at the Star Allies with great speed. There wasn't any way the "heroes" couldn't stop his reign of terror.

But suddenly, Void Termina dipped to the ground and slowed down.

Void Termina put away his wings and took out his legs again. He went back to walking towards the Star Allies at a pace much slower than when he was flying. He summoned his elemental swords and the Star Allies went behind him, but Hyness noticed that the skirt that layed on Void Termina's waist was missing.

Then Hyness saw it; when Void Termina turned his back to him, he saw his rear.

It was strikingly voluptuous and perky and looked very firm. Hyness was speechless, for how could he have known that the god he was worshiping for so long

was so thicc?

Void Termina jumped up ready to do another shockwave, but he kicked his legs up and slammed his ass on the ground, creating an incredible shockwave that travelled at incredible speeds. The Star Allies were blown off the battlefield and into the deep depth of space.

"Hyness!" The yellow mage called out again, "Get out of there!"

 _Incredible, so this is the power of Void Termina,_  Hyness thought as the shockwave grew closer and closer.

"HYNESS!" Hyness looked at who was yelling his name, and then he noticed the shockwave was alarmingly close.

"NO!"

The shockwave was inches away from his face, until-

* * *

"HYNESS!"

Zan Partizanne had been trying to wake Hyness up for the past 10 minutes. Flamberge started to hear screaming ringing throughout the halls and she woke Zan up by hitting her with a pillow so she could go deal with it.

Hyness sat up in a cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock.

_3:25am_

Hyness stared blankly at Zan, and then he opened his mouth and said,

"Did Void Termina have an ass?"

What did he just ask? What was he dreaming about? What?

"W-whuh? The god you summoned?" "Yeah, did it look like he had an ass to you?"

Zan Partizanne was puzzled. In the years she has served Lord Hyness, this was easily the weirdest thing he has ever said to her.

"I don't know? I wasn't really looking," she had no idea what to say about Hyness' sudden question.

Hyness fell back on his pillow, "Damn, I could've sworn he had something there."

Is she supposed to make him feel better about that? Consoling Hyness about Void Termina's supposed ass?

"Okay, well, okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Goodnight Hyness," Zan quietly left the room and closed his door.

* * *

Hyness couldn't stop thinking about Void Termina's ass.

He fluffed his pillow and went back to sleep, hoping to have the same dream so he could take a closer look as to how it looked.

 

 


End file.
